Issei Saegusa
Issei Saegusa, adoptive son of Mr. Hyoudou and Mrs. Hyoudou, is the son of a Hunter and a powerful Magic user and a College Student at Kuoh Academy. Due to his unnatural heritage, Issei has gotten attention in the universe at large. Appearance Issei is a tall and slim young man with an unkempt, brown hair that is jutting in all directions, and has dyed light green eyes instead of his natural brown ones. He is usually seen wearing the required Kuoh Academy shirt and pants but has a black, collared jacket that he wears instead of required jacket of the school. However, due to his mother, Issei is also quite the handsome young man, much to his annoyance. On his right arm is a X shaped scar that he got from fighting a SS Class Stray Devil from when he was 10, and has not healed as of yet. He also has a light cut under his right eye that he got from one of his Mother's rivals on her home planet as a reminder that he doesn't belong in the world. Personality Due to having a more than nightmarish childhood, from both his mother's homeworld and on Earth, Issei has a laid back personality, quick wit and playful attitude. He is not one to get angry easily but has a very focused view of right and wrong. This view has lead him to be at odds with most of the Underworld people, though a few have proven to be the exceptions to this. He is more inclined to see the world from a "Lone Wolf" perspective when he is alone. In a fight, Issei is quick, serious and destructive. His sword skills are above and beyond any natural Earth Born swordsman or swordswoman can be in a lifetime. When fighting, Issei has the unnatural ability to predict where his opponent's attacks will land and counter in 0.0005ths of a second. Issei is also known to have a rougher, more dominating side to himself. This is due to his heritage, as this dominating side is his hunter half. This side of his personality is very protective, bloodthirsty, self centered and selfish to a fault. His selfishness never passes the point of what Bellatrix calls "Dragon's Greed", a term coined by her on how Issei has never gotten to the point of hording his things like a Dragon. This side, though, is the more deadly side to Issei if ever put into a combat situation. He is also known to put Dragons on edge, this puts him at odds with both Heavenly Dragon Emperors and the rest of the species as well. This is because of his unearthly origin and all Dragon kind feel a bit put off by the power Issei radiates, a few even attack him out of instinct. Issei does try to avoid such situations entirely as best he can even though the current Red Dragon Empress is Rias Gremoy's Pawn and lives in Kuoh. Powers and Abilities ''Hunter Powers and Abilities *'Unearthly Strength': Due to being born on his mothers homeworld and not Earth, Issei's body adapted to that planets gravity, which is 9 times that of Earths'. So, when Issei is on Earth, he is 9 times stronger than the strongest Super Class Being on the planet. This has also lead to Issei training himself to control how much power he put into everything he does. *'Unearthly Speed': Like his strength, Issei is 9 times faster on Earth than on his mother's homeworld. He is able to hit Mach 36 at full tilt on the Earth and maybe even faster. He is also able to produce after images of himself if necessary but he prefers to not do so as it uses his energy up quickly to make one. *'Unearthly Durability': Due to being half hunter, Issei gained his mother's incredibly dense molecular structure. This natural durability is jacked up to 9 times its regular threshold on Earth, when allows Issei to easily tank one of Crom Cruach's attacks and get up without a scratch on his person. This natural defense does have one major weakness, it relies on Issei's energy to keep itself properly sustained and so it can repair itself from any damage. *'Unearthly Swordsmanship': Issei has been trained thoroughly by his mother in the art of the Blade and instintually can wield any sword, dagger or knife like weapon he touches. This does not apply to weapons like spears, axes, spiked gloves and so on and they are not "bladed weapons" that he knows how to wield properly. Human Powers and Abilities *'Magical Prowess': Issei's magical power is massive, thanks to his father being a Satan Class Sorcerer. This is also boosted by his Hunter heritage and sends Issei's magic power further than his fathers was. Currently, Issei is being mentored by Morgan Le Fay herself in magic. *'Magical Pacts and Contracts': A form of magic that Issei is quite gifted in, he is able to created binding magical contracts and pacts with other beings. He has three current magical pacts (Terra Deum Perniciosius, Perniciosius Terrae Filius and Rias Gremory) and one magical contract (Morgan Le Fay) active at the moment. Themes Trivia * Issei's appearance is based on Basara Toujou's from '''The Testament of Sister New Devil' (新妹魔王の) Category:Gojira126 Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Under Construction Category:Hunter Pantheon Category:Saegusaverse